


Day in the Life

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: A typical day in the household of Carli, Hope and Alex.





	

Carli leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, watching Hope and Alex sleep. She couldn’t help but smile at the pair, fast asleep, Alex curled around Hope tightly. She smiled, shaking her head before grabbing her shoes and heading toward the living room. 

Their mornings always started the same way. Carli would get up and go for her morning run, leaving her two lovers in bed together. Carli loved her runs, it gave her time to just clear her head of everything stressing her out and causing her to worry; start her day off right.

Hope would wake up just a little later. She’d lay in bed with Alex for just a little while, tucking the hair behind Alex’s ear, kissing her shoulders. Soon, she’d get up herself, pulling on her old Huskies tee, the one that Carli and Alex teased her over. It may have been filled with holes and faded, but Hope loved it still. Carli had even bought Hope the same exact one last year but Hope still couldn’t give her original one up. With her trusty tee on, she’d make her way to the kitchen to get breakfast started; eggs and ham normally, though sometimes she’d be lazy and make simple quaker oats for them, or she’d be ambitious and make omelets and bacon. On the very, very rare occasions, she’d treat Carli and Alex with pancakes or waffles. 

Before Hope would finish, Carli would be walking back in from her run. Carli would always kick her shoes off at the door and drop her headphones and phone in a bowl with their keys. She’d make her way into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee after kissing Hope quickly. Not a word would be said between the two of them before Carli would head back to their bedroom to get in a quick shower. 

By that time, Alex would finally be crawling out of bed, Carli taking a moment to sit and watch. Alex, eyes still closed, would slowly wake up, dragging a hand through her hair as she sat up and stretched her limbs out. Some mornings, Carli would wince at the popping sounds coming from the younger woman. Alex would yawn before swinging her legs out of the bed, her eyes still closed as she’d head toward the smell of fresh coffee, grabbing whatever shirt they’d left hanging behind the door the night before. Carli would follow Alex down the hall to the kitchen, watching as she tugged the shirt over her head, making sure she didn’t trip on anything, mainly her own two feet. Once in the kitchen, Hope would be sitting there with a cup of coffee which she’d deposit right into Alex’s hands. The young woman would take a sip before her eyes would finally open at the same speed as the slow smile that would spread across her face. 

“Morning,” Alex would rasp as she’d kiss Hope, taking a plate already ready for her. She’d turn and kiss Carli before heading toward the table to sit and eat. Once she was sitting, Hope and Carli would join her, the room always staying quiet for their mornings, just a few mutterings from the three as they read the paper or their emails, but otherwise remained in companionable silence.  

Alex was always the first to finish. She’d scan through her social media, waiting for Hope and Carli before collecting their plates and cleaning the dishes. Their mornings were normally easy going, working with and around one another. Their mid mornings, however, were a whole other story.

Hope was always the first one ready for their warm-ups. She’d leave the table and go get ready as soon as Alex picked up her plate. She’d change, make sure all her joints, especially her shoulder, were moving fluidly, before going back out into the living room and stretching out. Carli would then follow her into their bedroom, and try to distract Hope. She loved training, but she’d rather warm up in a whole other way. Alex would join in pretty quickly, both feeling they had a better chance with two of them against Hope, but nonetheless, Hope would protest and they’d have to get ready to practice. Carli would always drag getting ready out far longer than Hope or Alex could comprehend. So, the two would be outside with a small sweat already worked up, as they practiced shots and blocks. 

Carli would finally walk out and they’d start getting more organized, working on plays with Hope guiding them. It was Hope’s favorite part of their day, the time they’d get to work together as a team, making their own unit stronger. It gave her great pride, knowing the two she loved most could work so well together both on and off the field. The one thing she didn’t like? Having two of the best scorers facing her down. People thought stopping PKs were impossible? Try stopping the duo.

After their small workout at home, they’d go gather with the team at practice. It was much the same as what they spent time focusing on at home, but now integrating their other teammates. Alex and Carli would love the joint effort of everyone trying to score while Hope enjoyed having her defenders trying to stop the two from scoring. 

The great thing about the trio was, even though they were highly competitive, they always left it on the pitch. They never brought it home or took it out on each other. They’d made that mistake at the start of their relationship which had lead to many bad fights and near breakups. At least now, they were able to avoid doing so. Sure, they fought, but rarely about work. Their fights normally revolved around who didn’t do the dishes or how Arsenal was better than Barca, or one of Alex’s favorites: movies were better than books. That would always get the other two frustrated with her beyond belief, leaving them stewing and her chuckling at them.

After practice, they’d head home for dinner and either turn on the news or a movie and curl up on the couch together till they’d fall asleep. It was always Carli who would end up falling asleep first, leaving Hope and Alex with some quality time together, cuddled on the couch. Soon, however, Alex would start yawning too and stop fighting her drooping eyelids. Hope would gently lead Alex to bed before going back and waking Carli just enough to do the same. She’d tuck them both in before laying down next to them and reading for a bit, enjoying her alone time as she watched over the two she loved most. 

Sure their days weren't exciting, but none of them would dare change it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone prompted Carli/Hope/Alex... I think? I can't remember and cant find it. But Here it is, a little different from my normal stuff but I hope you enjoy it still! Let me know.


End file.
